


Just to Be With You

by Patchwork_Author



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, child fic, family fic, let's do iiit, mackingbird family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Author/pseuds/Patchwork_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots revolving around Bobbi Morse, Alphonso Mackenzie, and their daughter, who has their hearts in her hands, and half of S.H.I.E.LD wrapped around her little finger.</p><p>Dinner, Parent Teacher meetings and making lunches can be a little hard when you're a spy, but Bobbi and Mack are going to do their best to raise their daughter right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Morse, the Director wants to speak to you.”

Bobbi nodded and made her way up to Coulson’s office. Mack and May were already in there when she arrived.

“Good,” Coulson said, flipping through a file. “Lot’s of work to do. I’m sure you all remember our good friend Ultron who popped up last year. Well, he had tried to form a connection with one Ulysses Klaue. We recently had some agents scope out one of Klaue’s facilities and we found some machinery that we know little about, and have a lot of interest in. Mack, you and Fitz are going to take lead on trying to see whatever the hell this thing is.”

Mack nodded. “Yes sir. Me and Turbo will get to work.”

“It’ll be nice to get back into the workshop, huh?” Bobbi smiled.

Coulson gave a small smile and shrug. “Well, we’ll see. For now, we’ve got a guy in containment. He was doing some petty crime, not normally our bit, but it was the way he did it that got our attention. We’re not sure if he’s Inhuman or merely enhanced, but we’d like to find out. Gently. I don’t actually think he’s dangerous, in fact I think he’s more a danger to himself. I need someone with…nuance, to talk to him before anyone else. However, should Mack and Fitz need you or Jemma on deck, that’ll become first priority.”

“Got it. God, I haven’t had to do interrogations in a long time,” she said.

“Let’s not call it an interrogation. Let’s call it a chat.”

“Will do.”

Mack and Bobbi moved towards the door. She smiled up at him when they were out in the hall. He loved his Power Rangers, but he seemed happy to have the excuse to be in the workshop again.

“You and Fitz have fun,” she said.

He reached out, giving her hand a quick squeeze before heading off towards the workshop.

Bobbi thumbed through the, admittedly rather thin, file they had on Carson Myers, trying to see if there was anything she could use. Coulson wanted nuance. She was always nuanced, but this was a special kind. She had to be gentle, not just clever.

“Mommy!”

Bobbi’s head whipped up. That was not a sound she expected. Nor was the accompanying sight.

Daisy walked into base, carrying a five year old girl, who wriggled out of Daisy’s arms and ran to Bobbi.

Bobbi caught her just in time, scooping her up. “Izzy! What are you doing here, sweet girl?” she asked, though the question was more directed at Izzy’s wayward babysitter, Daisy.

“Sorry, Bobbi, I got called to base and didn’t have time to drop her at Mack’s mom’s place,” Daisy said, and Bobbi could tell she did feel bad. “Besides, Isabelle’s been to HQ before, haven’t you, Sprout? She’s got her own lanyard and everything.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes, pressing a kiss to Izzy’s temple. “Mhm, just what we need, a sly five-year-old running around with strange machinery and petty criminals.”

Daisy gave a sheepish shrug and Bobbi shifted Izzy in her arms. She would just have to get her child settled before she interrogated Carson.

Izzy hadn’t been planned, but Bobbi wouldn’t call her an accident, either. No, being a spy and a parent wasn’t easy, and if she didn’t have this team, it would be downright dumb. But going on five years, Izzy was perfectly normal, and happy, which was the most important thing to Bobbi.

She carried Izzy down the halls towards the workshop. The door was open but she knocked on the glass window. Fitz and Mack both looked up at the same time. They had started observing the machine, but weren’t doing anything needlessly dangerous, so that was good.

Mack’s face lit up when he saw them and he put down his tools and walked over.

“Well, well, Izzy, what’re you doing here?” he asked, brushing her hair back and kissing the top of her head.

“Daisy brought me,” Izzy shrugged. “Can I help you build?”

“Maybe later. Right now I’m just looking at stuff. It’s pretty boring, but it could also be dangerous. Don’t want you too close, just in case,” Mack said.

Izzy nodded. Bobbi loved that he didn’t bullshit their daughter. He didn’t ruin her innocence, but he also talked to her like an adult.

“Daisy got called in. She brought Izzy with her. I should be talking to Carson, but I know you can’t exactly leave Fitz by himself, and Izzy really shouldn’t just be running around here,” Bobbi said, trying to figure out a solution to her problem. “Don’t really wanna leave her with either of the Koenigs…”

Mack let out a noise that was half scoff and half laugh. “Agreed. Love the guys, but agreed.”

They both paused, pursing their lips. Then at the same time, they nodded and said, “Coulson.”

Bobbi smiled and leaned forward to kiss Mack before she turned and headed back to the Director’s office. “Let’s see what Coulson’s up to, Izzy. And Daddy and I will try and finish up work quick so we can all be home for dinner. What do you want?”

Izzy pursed her lips the way Bobbi did, tilting her head slightly and eyes narrowing in thought. Bobbi smiled in spite of herself. “I want Daddy’s cooking.”

Bobbi had to laugh at that. Bobbi was, well, not a great cook. She had a few staple dishes and that was it. So if they had dinner at home, and if it was home-cooked, usually Mack was cooking. “Okay, I’ll let him know.”

She knocked on Coulson’s door.

“Come in.”

He was at his desk, May sitting across from him. They both gave her a look as she walked in with her daughter.

“I’m very sorry to bother you sir, but-”

“Isabelle! How lovely to see you,” he smiled. Yeah, at least Coulson was a sucker for kids.

“Hi, Sir!” Izzy smiled.

“Daisy was watching Izzy when she got called in. And now Mack’s working on the machinery, and I’m supposed to be coaxing Carson into a nice, calm, state right about now,” Bobbi explained. “Any way she could stay with you for a while?”

“Bobbi, I would love to, but-”

“I’ll take her,” May said calmly.

“Really?” Bobbi asked. “You’re not too busy?”

May shook her head. “Not at all.”

Bobbi smiled and set Izzy down. “Be good for May, okay? And if you need me, just have her send for me, okay?”

“I promise. Think she’ll teach me to fight?” she asked.

Bobbi gave an exaggerated pout. “I thought you wanted me to teach you.”

Izzy shrugged. “But she’s Melinda May, Mommy.”

Bobbi eyed her carefully, “Mmm, I’ll give you that one. Be good,” she said, giving Izzy a quick kiss before standing up again. She mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ as she watched Izzy run off towards May.

The thing about Izzy was that yes, her mother and father were head over heels in love with her, but the whole S.H.I.E.L.D base had a soft spot in their hearts for her. They didn’t bring her to the base all that much, but Bobbi was starting to think that maybe they didn’t need to drop her off at Mack’s mother’s house quite so much.

Bobbi opened up her file again and walked off towards the containment area.

\--

Carson was more of a danger to himself than other people, Coulson was right. Inhuman. Newly so, which was rare. Rarer each year, as the fish oil pills had been on the market for a while now.

Bobbi got some more basic information out of him and then left so Daisy and Lincoln could talk to him.

She made her way to the workshop first, where Mack was finishing up for the night. Fitz was already gone.

“Any progress?” she asked.

“Some. It’s tricky,” Mack admitted, coming closer. She smiled up at him and he bent down to kiss her slowly.

“Our daughter,” Bobbi said in between kisses, “Wants you to cook dinner tonight.”

Mack smiled against her mouth.

“What?” she asked.

“Our daughter.”

She laughed, pulling away. He was such a teddybear about Izzy. “Mhm. Speaking of Izzy, let’s go find her. Hope she hasn’t driven May up the wall.”

Mack chuckled and slid his hand into Bobbi’s and they walked down the hall.  
They found May and Izzy in the training room, on the mats. May was doing her tai-chi and Izzy was doing her best to follow along. She wasn’t bad, especially for a five year old.

Bobbi grinned and leaned on the doorway, just watching for a moment, until Izzy spotted her parents in the doorway. She smiled and waved.

May spotted them as well and paused her routine.

“Thank you, May,” Izzy said. “I had fun.”

May gave a small smile. “You’re very welcome.”

Izzy got a little shy, then, and looked all sorts of bashful as she gave May a hug and then all but ran to her dad, who was completely prepared for the ambush and in one fluid motion set her on top of his shoulders.

Izzy was lucky that Mack was so big, and could still carry her around like she was a toddler.

“Alright, Sprout, let’s head on home,” Mack said. Bobbi nodded at May before following Mack and Izzy to the garage.

\--

Bobbi woke up to a quiet house, which was a rarity. Half of the time, Izzy woke up before them. Only a five-year-old could wake earlier than two trained spies. Bobbi felt the bed shift, and then Mack’s lips were skimming up her spine.

She smiled lazily, though he couldn’t see her, and stretched her arms out under her pillow before hugging it close.

“Mmm, morning,” she said.

“And a good one,” Mack replied against her skin, making her break out in goosebumps for a second.

Bobbi rolled over, looking up at him and smiling. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He leaned down, letting their lips meet in a few long, languid kisses. “Talked to Fitz a little bit ago. Says he has to work on another project today, so ours can wait. And no one else has called us in yet.”  
“What are the odds we’ll actually get a day off?” Bobbi asked.

“Forget the odds, let’s just be happy we have any down time.”

Fair point, Bobbi realized.

“Is anybody up?” a small voice called out tentatively from down the hall. Bobbi smiled and sat up, fixing her shirt.

“Don’t worry, we’re awake.”

The door opened then, and when Izzy saw her parents awake and alert she jumped on the bed, smiling widely. “It’s Sunday. Do you guys have to go to work again?

Bobbi shook her head, and Izzy crawled into her arms, settling against her. “We haven’t gotten a call yet. So it’s looking good for now,” Bobbi said.

Izzy’s smile only got bigger. “Good. I want chocolate chip pancakes.”

That was one of Bobbi’s staples. She let Izzy untangle herself and try and pull her mom from the bed. Bobbi laughed, following Izzy into the kitchen.

“Okay, okay. Chocolate chip pancakes, coming up.”

Bobbi got to work on breakfast while Izzy patted around. She colored a little. She tried a few of May’s tai chi moves. The nice thing about the open kitchen was that Bobbi could watch her daughter being happy and adorable while she made batter.

Mack showered but didn’t shave, Bobbi noticed appreciatively, and came out, bending down to kiss Izzy’s cheek.

“Daddy! You’re all scratchy!” Izzy said, wriggling away with a tiny smile on her face. Mack laughed, ruffling her hair before getting up and joining Bobbi in the kitchen.

He hovered behind her, sturdy and warm, and his hand drifted to her hip, rubbing circles right above the band of her underwear. He dropped a kiss on her shoulder as he watched her mix the batter.

“Need me to do anything?” he asked.

Bobbi leaned back against him. “Coffee?”

“On it.”

Bobbi stopped him before he moved, turning her head back so she could kiss him quickly.

  
Bobbi loved being a spy, and she loved being out in the field, but she loved her family too. Mornings like these were her favorite kind of mornings.


	2. Hold Onto Me

It was dark when Bobbi got home. She shed her coat, aching limbs protesting the action. She snuck further into the house silently. She climbed into the bed carefully, resting on top of Mack, first, and kissing the back of his neck as he stirred.

“Good night,” she said quietly, rolling off of him and into her spot.

He smiled sleepily, lifting his head. “Good morning,” he corrected. Bobbi looked over her shoulder at the clock. 3:30 am. He was right. 

Mack draped on arm across her torso, rubbing his thumb back and forth over her stomach.

“Izzy will be up in five hours, if we’re lucky,” he said. Better get back to sleep, then. “Do you have a new mission?”

Bobbi sighed. “Yeah.” She turned her head, giving him a quick kiss before shifting under his arm so she was on her side, like she normally slept. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

\--

“So, this mission.”

Bobbi nodded, cutting into omelet Mack had made her. Izzy was in her room, playing. “Coulson really tried to find someone else to go. It’s just…I’ve got some old contacts involved, which makes me the best candidate,” she said.

Mack nodded calmly, stealing a sip of Bobbi’s coffee. “Understandable.”

“I’ll be undercover. Mostly gathering intel, but the ultimate goal of the op is a raid, so it will get a little messy. Shouldn’t be too bad. I won’t be alone, and we’ll have an extraction team,” Bobbi said with a shrug. 

“How long?”

This was the part that got Bobbi. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “Could be two weeks. Could be a month.”

“Hm.”

“I know that’s a long time. It’s eating me up, thinking about being away from you and Izzy that long, but I don’t really have another option-”

Mack’s hands slid to cup her face, looking her in the eye. “Barbara. We knew what we were getting into when we signed up for the spy life, and we kept that in mind when we got married and again with Izzy. Go. Save the world. Izzy and I will be here when you get back.”

Bobbi smiled, leaning into him so she could kiss him. She could not have picked a better husband. 

A tiny hand tugged gently on her shirt and Bobbi pulled away from Mack to see Izzy looking up at them. Bobbi smiled and leaned down so she could pick Izzy up and put her on the counter. 

“Are you going on a work trip?” Izzy asked. 

“Yeah. I leave in three days,” Bobbi said, playing absently with her daughter’s hair.

Izzy paused to think about that. “Can you bring me back a present? And is Daddy going with you?”

“I can, and no, Daddy is going to stay with you.”

Izzy nodded. “Okay. Good. I’m gonna miss you.”

Bobbi kissed Izzy’s head and lay her hand out flat on the counter, palm up. Instantly, Izzy rested her hand on Bobbi’s. Her hands were so small. Of course, they were growing at an alarmingly rapid rate. 

“Yeah, I’m going to miss you, too, Sprout.”

“She’ll be home in no time, Izzy.”

“Good, because it’s better with the three of us. Not just two,” Izzy said.

Sage words from her daughter, Bobbi noted. 

She nuzzled Izzy’s head and then leaned down. “Keep an eye on Daddy for me, okay?” she whispered, even though Mack could hear. 

Izzy nodded seriously. “I promise,” she said. “I’ll write up reports!”

With that, Izzy ran off her room in search of paper and crayons. Bobbi and Mack traded a look. 

“She’s definitely been spending too much time in the lab,” Bobbi joked. “How can my baby carry on the Morse tradition of badass brawlers with brains if she’s typing up reports?”

Mack’s arm slid around her waist and he kissed her temple, cheek, and then finally her lips. He was so warm, so sturdy. She was going to miss him. She definitely was going to love the feeling of being on a mission, but she was going to miss the hell out of him and their daughter. 

They gave her a reason to be more efficient. The sooner she finished the mission, the sooner she got to come home. 

\--

“She’s stable now, but she’ll be here for a day or so, so we can monitor her. She got very lucky.”

“Yeah, she does that.”

Bobbi knew one of the voices. Mack. She blinked her eyes open, squinting against the bright fluorescents. There was beeping, and muffled voices over intercoms. She had been gone about three weeks, and went to an intel drop even though she knew it wasn’t a good idea. Her partner was sure that he had the right info, though. She'd ultimately decided to trust him not to be an idiot. Bad idea.

It had been worse than she expected. It wasn’t simply a trap. It was an ambush. She knew a hospital when she saw one, so that explained where she was. And she bet she looked like hell, but she knew the dicks that attacked her and her partners looked worse.

As soon as her eyes focused, she felt her body go rigid with pain and her eyes closed, floating away.

The next time she came to, her bed was angled so she was half-sitting up, and there was a weight on her legs. She opened her eyes and saw her daughter.

“Izzy,” she sighed, voice horse. 

“Mommy!” Izzy said, face lighting up. She kept her voice hushed, though. She crept forward on Bobbi’s legs a little, hesitating to see if Bobbi would wince. She didn’t. Bobbi lifted one arm to push back a lock of Izzy’s hair. She smiled down at her.

“Hi Sprout.”

Izzy reached over and grabbed a big Styrofoam cup of water with a straw in it. She held it forward so Bobbi could drink from it, instantly soothing her throat. “I only drank a little, ‘cause I was thirsty. You can have the rest, though.”

“Thanks, Izzy.”

“And you can have my sandwich, too,” Izzy said earnestly, holding out her offering. It was sweet, but Bobbi was not ready to eat, the smell just made her nauseous. Bobbi shook her head and watched Izzy’s brow crease. “You’re okay now, right?” she asked quietly. 

Bobbi felt her heart ache and she pulled Izzy close. “I think so. I feel so much better now that I have you here,” she said, kissing the top of Izzy’s head. 

Izzy let so much roll off her back, and seemed so fine as she sat in Bobbi’s lap that she forgot how scary this must’ve been for her daughter. And Mack. She felt her heart flutter then. Mack. He needed to know she was awake. She needed to see him.

“Izzy, can can you go get Daddy for me? When you come back, you crawl right up with me again, okay?” 

Izzy nodded, leaning forward to kiss Bobbi’s cheek before ever-so-carefully climbing off of her and heading out in search of Mack.

In a minute, Mack walked in carrying Izzy, with a doctor trailing behind them. A million emotions filled his eyes. Fear. Relief. Happiness. Pain. She didn’t ever want to break from his gaze, but the doctor cleared his throat. 

“Good to see you up, Ms. Morse.”

“I can say the same,” she said, keeping her eyes on Mack. “Let me guess, my ribs weren’t looking so good when I came in? Concussion?”

“Why don’t you take a look?” the doctor said, handing her the report of how she came in. Bobbi read over it and cringed. She was right about the ribs, but it was only a minor concussion. Of course, he problems didn’t end there. It wasn’t her worst condition, but they certainly had done a number on her. “I did hear that the other guys were worse, so congrats. Also, welcome home.” 

“Thanks. How much longer am I in here?” she asked.

“Another day. Just want to keep an eye on you. Then you’ll really be free to go home.”

Bobbi nodded and the doctor did a quick routine check up. When he left, Mack let Izzy crawl back into Bobbi’s bed, and he sat down next to her, pulling up the chair close, reaching over for her hand.

“Hi,” she said. 

“You scared the hell out of me, Barbara,” he said. 

“I know,” she nodded, swallowing hard. “I know. We’ll talk later,” she said, because Izzy was still there. 

“Deal.”

He leaned over to kiss her and she let her hand slide up his jaw, pulling his closer. 

Ambushed or not, Bobbi would always fight to come home to him and to Izzy. If she came out in a worse condition, as long as she woke up to see their faces, she was okay. To see her family, and her friends, and to fight another day. It was all she needed. 

Their kisses stopped, but Mack kept her hand in his, which she was grateful for. 

With Izzy in her lap and Mack by her side, she was okay.


End file.
